


Passion or Possession?

by Annarchy21



Series: Passion or Possession? [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Codependency, F/M, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, Not Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annarchy21/pseuds/Annarchy21
Summary: A character study on a realistic relationship between Charlie and Alastor. This is Part 1 of 2 parts, and is only about Alastor’s thoughts from a third POV. Part two will be Charlie’s thoughts.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Prior Charlie/Vaggie
Series: Passion or Possession? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617358
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Passion or Possession?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a post by dragonshoard on Tumbler, where this story is also posted. I wanted to do a look at how a codependent relationship between Charlie and Alastor would look and so this came about! Please enjoy, and if you have any critique, please feel free to review!

Alastor remembered the day he realized he had feelings towards Hell’s princess. It was before the moth girl had been redeemed, and he had had no way of understanding the emotions rolling through him. The only person he had ever legitimately cared about other than himself prior to this had been his dearest mother. His father hadn’t been present in his life (tragic accident, he was told), so he had never witnessed an actual romantic relationship other than what he saw on the streets when he was an adult. And to be quite frank, that was very little, seeing as how relationships were meant to be private affairs back in his living days. 

After the moth girls redemption, he had spent most of his free time, and even made time, for Charlie. It had caused a strange ache in his chest when he saw her crying the first time, and so wishing to avoid that feeling from happening ever again, he would pull her into his lap and comfort her. He felt quite exposed at first, which he hated, as vulnerability was not something he ever allowed to be shown to others, but when Charlie had said he didn’t have to if he was uncomfortable, he had admitted to himself that he preferred having her there than that horrible tightening sensation in his chest. 

Over time he came to actually enjoy holding her. Not only that, but she began to stand closer, touch him more often. He usually hated being touched by others when he wasn’t controlling the touch, but she was always kind and touching him seemed to make her smile more, which lessened the tight feeling in his chest, so he allowed it. He even began looking forward to it! 

After an entire year of this, Alastor had had enough and asked the doll on a date to go dancing. She accepted, and they went to his good friend Mimzy’s dance lounge, The Black Silhouette. Her laughter had rang across the dance floor for hours, and he felt light. Like he could walk on water, some may say!

But as much as he enjoyed himself, he wanted more. He wanted her approval, for whatever reason. She was fast becoming the only being in the realm whose opinion he cared about and he didn’t know how to hit the brakes. 

Oh well, too little too late!

As time passed he could feel a possessiveness take hold. He wanted her time. He wanted her attention. He wanted all of her, and he wanted for her to see, approve of, and want all of him. 

So, he killed for her! He knew that she wouldn’t appreciate his hard work at first. But he needed her to accept it. He needed her to see what he did and that it was all for her! The first demon to have the honor of dying was some lowlife sinner who had dared to touch his darling. 

He had been slow with the scum, flaying him alive and finally after days of torchere, slit his throat and watched him choke on his own disgustingblood. He had dumped the body just off the hotels property, where he knew Charlie would find it. She had had a rather bad reaction, but that was expected! She simply didn’t understand yet. He didn’t have to wait long though. Nearly half a dozen kills in, and she finally realized he was doing it for her. She even started thanking him! He could feel himself practically preen every time she acknowledged and accepted him. Apparently the hotels own pro skirt helped her come to the realization faster. Alastor may even bother thanking him. Eh, probably not. 

Time must move forward though, and so did Alastors feelings. After his Charlie had realized that he had never cared for somebody else before (he didn’t even have to tell her! She knew him so well!), she would sometimes explain what it meant to be in a relationship, and how lovers care for each other. He made sure to take mental notes of everything he learned after she had mentioned that if certain needs and desires were not reciprocated or met, the relationship would often end.

He was having absolutely none of that. She is his, and it was gonna stay that way if he had anything to say about it, and he had quite a lot to say. 

Alastor found that one of his favorite things about their relationship was that when he wanted attention, he got it. Mind you, he knew he could not take up every minute of her time, or she would push him away (she had also explained that, even if it did annoy him, he found that hurting her made that tight feeling return, and that was unacceptable). So, at random times in the day when he knew the conversation wasn’t important, he would push aside whatever sinner was in his way of getting his sweethearts attention and pull her into his arms until something important came up again. In the beginning, she had been a bit dismayed at the behavior, but now she would just giggle and allow herself to be distracted for a time. 

Surprisingly enough, his absolute favorite part of his relationship was watching his beloved learn to be confident. To show off her anger when she had to. He adored it when she did show her wrath, mostly because he had instilled the confidence to do so. It helped that he thought she was breathtakingly beautiful when her eyes changed and she let her horns show. Her teeth gleaming white as they bared themselves in all of their sharp, deadly glory. Her smile going from kind to predatory, hair flaring out wildly as fire and magma erupted around her. The most memorable moment thus far is when her father had visited. Lucifer had tried to take her away from him. He had been an odd mixture of furious and distressed, so much so that all the electronics in a half mile radius around him had nearly burst into flame at the static he created. 

He was trying to take her away. His Charlie. How dare he—?!

Charlie had calmly put a hand on his chest, unwittingly soothing him, before turning to her father. Words were said, tempers flared, and in the end the princess of Hell had put the King out on his ass in front of all her denizens. 

He chuckled every time he thought of Lucifers shell shocked face. Nothing though compared to Charlie refusing to leave his side, even in the face of her father. 

He grinned. She _will_ be his forever. He refuses to accept anything less.


End file.
